


You Can Trust Me || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [11]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, mermaid, mermaid!phil, supernatural!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan knows Phil's secret but waits patiently for him to tell Dan himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/79493325-phan-one-shots-~-you-can-trust-me  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137486745799/you-can-trust-me-phan

I watched him.

He's so beautiful. He really is. 

My best friend, Phil and I, were sitting on the wall not far from the water's edge. His gaze was cast across the ferocious waves. The sky was an inky grey, as if someone had made a water colour painting in black and white. The gulls screeched and hollered arrogantly overhead and the wind whispered harshly in our ears.

Any of this, however, didn't bother me when I had Phil to distract me and look at. I've always found him attractive but his personality really ticked the last box. He is just so amazing. Anyone who meets him would agree. His happiness is infectious and his innocence is adorable. I love every bit of him.

He liked to watch the waves, especially on stormy days and I never really object, not when I can see his mesmerized gaze. However, he never approached the water ... well at least not in another person's company.

I know a secret about him, one he didn't even know I knew about. He's very careful not to let anyone see, but however hard he tried I found out eventually.

He's a merman, to put it bluntly.

It wasn't entirely on purpose. He had been refusing offers to come round or hang out after school. At first I was jealous in case he had been going out to see someone. I acted on it and skilfully followed Phil, confused when he made his way to a rocky shore hidden from the rest of civilization. At the time I couldn't believe he had actually jumped into the rough waves and was about to jump in after him.

You could imagine the shock I got when he surfaced, sporting a large silver tail. I didn't confront him, I kept it my secret and respected his privacy. I hoped he'd tell me eventually by himself since I wanted him to trust me.

Whenever he said he couldn't make things or said he was busy I understood more and even covered for him if he needed it. 

"Dan?" Phil asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What do you think is out there?" He asked, eyes not moving from the water.

"Lots Phil. Fish, shells, water, seaweed." I listed on my fingers. He just grinned and shook his head, glaring playfully at me.

"I was aiming for something deeper but that will suffice." He giggled. His giggle is like heaven.

"Come on, we promised Chris and PJ a sleepover." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah." He sighed, unhappy to be leaving the shore.

"Don't be like that, it's going to be great." I reassured him. 

He smiled, "Obviously, I just like it here is all. Especially with you ..." He trailed off and he blushed hard. I felt my own cheeks heat up but brushed it off. 

"Thanks Phil, I enjoy being with you too. You know you can trust me and tell me anything ... anything that's bothering you?" I asked, biting my lip and almost urging him with my eyes. I wanted him to tell me in his own time but I was getting impatient. I had known for nearly six months and I was wondering if he was ever going to tell me. 

"Thanks Dan, I will." He grinned and then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Chris and PJ's house. I felt a pang of disappointment but it dispersed quickly when I felt Phil's fingers intertwine with my own, making me grin.

We soon arrived at the house and walked straight in. We had known each other for years and had gotten to the point where we would just walk into each other's houses. I put a finger to my lips and gestured for Phil to follow me. I got my digital camera out and tip toed up the stairs.

We stopped outside Chris's door and I lifted the camera to my eye and quietly pushed the door open. I nearly laughed when I saw Chris and PJ heavily making out on the bed. I snapped a picture then chuckled, making the two of the pull apart and give us flat looks. Phil gave his own giggle as he looked at the picture on my camera.

"That one's going in the scrap book!" I announced. 

We played video games, watched movies, listened to music and talked for hours. After Chris's mum ordered us a pizza we all went back to Chris's room to play typical party games.

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Chris suggested, wriggling his eyes at PJ.

"What, so you and PJ can go make out in your wardrobe for seven minutes? I don't think so." I retorted.

"Okay how about truth or dare?" PJ suggested.

"Ugh fine." I groaned.

"Dan ,,, I dare you to go downstairs and scare Mrs Kendall." PJ snickered.

"Oh god." Chris moaned, face palming. I of course agreed and the others went into hysterics upstairs when they heard her shrill scream rattle through the house. I basically put one of Chris's plastic spiders on the TV remote.

"Okay ... Chris, I truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Who asked who out, you or PJ?" I asked, not really knowing what to say.

"That would be me" Chris smirked. PJ rolled his eyes.

"More like screamed. He was acting all nervous then pretty much yelled 'WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?' in the middle of the park. Scared the crap out of an old lady and some pigeons." PJ chuckled. Phil and I burst out laughing as Chris went bright red.

"Phil truth or dare." Chris interrupted.

"Truth." Phil stated.

"Where have you been disappearing off to? There's not a secret someone we don't know about is there?" He asked, smirking. Phil looked uncomfortable. I was about to jump in and cover him but was shocked with his answer.

"Yes." I felt my heart sink. At first I thought he was lying but maybe there were other people living under the sea? Maybe he went to visit his mermaid girlfriend every time. I felt the jealousy eat me from the inside out. So my first assumptions were right ... he was seeing someone. I had the urge to scream and break something but I focused hard on trying not to scowl.

"OOOH Phil do tell." PJ cooed.

"It's only one question." Phil replied. 

"Fuck the game, we want to here about this mystery someone." Chris urged, "Don't we Dan?" He asked, looking up at me. Why had he asked me? Maybe he knew PJ already agreed with him and he needed my confirmation? What if he figured out that I liked him? I was in a state of panic but somehow managed out a reply.

"Yeah." my voice was monotone. I didn't let any emotion seep through, I almost sounded bored.

"See Philip? What is she like?" Chris asked.

"He." Phil corrected. This time I did scowl as jealousy poked at my heart with a needle. Meanwhile, Chris and PJ were celebrating.

"I am proud of you Philip! Come on more details!" PJ squealed. I sort of tuned out at this point, not wanting to hear about how amazing this person was. When I think back to it now, the person he described sounded a lot like me but I wasn't paying attention. 

"DAN!" Someone shouted, snapping me from my thoughts. 

"Huh?" I asked.

"You zoned out." PJ pointed out.

"Oh, uh yeah. I-I just need some air." I explained. I didn't look at Phil, I felt hurt. He hadn't told me, his best friend, his secret and now he was seeing someone else? I felt broken, he couldn't trust me as a friend and he didn't even like me back. You could see how these feelings were unpleasant.

Once I made it out into the dark night I walked down a five minute path back to the dock and swinging my legs over the edge. I breathed the icy air and tugged my jumper tightly round me. I felt like crying but that was pathetic so I pushed the tears down. Instead I focused on the black water and let the lull of the waves calm me.

I almost didn't notice foot steps until they were only a metre away. I turned and was surprised to find Phil walking towards me. For any other reason I would have enjoyed his company but at the moment I really needed to be separate from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure you're alright." He said softly, taking a seat beside me but tucking his legs under him and away from the water. 

"I'm fine, it was just stuffy in there. You can go back, I'll be in in a minute." I urged, praying he would leave.

"I can tell you're not fine Dan, that's one of the things best friends notice." He chuckled. I didn't reply, just scowled at my lap. If he was my best friend then why didn't he trust me? We had known each other for years. "You know you can trust me and tell me anything ... anything that's bothering you?" Phil asked, repeating my words. 

"You obviously don't trust me." I snapped. The words just slipped out, I didn't mean for them to sound harsh or even let them leave my mouth.

"What do you mean?" Phil frowned, "I trust you with my life Dan, where is this coming from?" He asked, looking hurt. I internally groaned in frustration.

"Nothing, lets go inside." I tried to brush off and got to my feet. He got up too and blocked my path.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong." He said stubbornly. I panicked and tried to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell him I knew his secret, he;d get angry at me. Besides, I wanted him to tell me in his own time. I cringed at what I was about to say. It would make me look like a jealous girlfriend .. . oh well better than an angry Phil.

I sighed, "I was just upset that you didn't tell me is all ... about your mystery boyfriend. I just thought ..." I trailed off, looking away from his face.

"You thought?" Phil encouraged, looking almost eager. 

"I just thought best friends told each other everything." I finished. Phil's appearance visibly slumped and the eager expression in his eyes vanished. He looked disappointed for some reason.

"Oh ... best friends, yeah." Phil repeated, almost in a whisper. I frowned. He snapped out of it and put a false smile on. "Sorry Dan I just didn't know how you'd react ... sorry." He apologized. I didn't say anything, the atmosphere felt weird, like there was a tension in the air. To be honest I was disappointed with his apology, it didn't even sound meaningful like it always did. 

"Whatever." I mumbled, turning and scuffing my shoe on the dock. 

Phil let out a nervous, almost false laugh and I turned to him in confusion. "For a second you sounded like you were jealous." He tried to joke. My eyebrows rose, and I didn't reply. Why was everything so awkward all of a sudden? Where was the endless conversation and the inside jokes? 

"We should get inside." I eventually replied, feeling worse than before. I walked past him but he grabbed my arm. I felt the frustration finally build up and tugged harshly out of his grip and turning to face him. "WHAT PHIL?!" I shouted. Phil winced at the volume but other than that he seemed unaffected.

It was silent and I was about to turn and leave, when I felt his hands slide round my waist. My breath caught in my throat. He brought his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, sighing. My arms snaked around his neck, holding him in place. We just held each other, enjoying the moment. Phil's eyes remained closed, his breathing slow as if he was trying to keep calm. 

"Phil?" I whispered. His beautiful blue eyes opened and he gave me a small smile, wrapping his arms tighter around me. I didn't know what to make of it, surely it was just an affectionate hug?

"I trust you Dan ... I really do. There's just some complicated things in my life that I need to keep secret ... but I suppose I can trust you. It's just a hard thing to admit ok?" He spoke quietly but I could obviously hear at our close proximity. My eyes lit up, was he finally trusting me with his secret? I felt a happiness wash over me, although the jealous sadness still lingered in the back of my mind. I waited for him to say something, anything. Today was the day, the day we should become closer as ... friends. Somehow that word still made my heart pang with sadness.

Phil still didn't say anything and I was about to ask him what he wanted to tell me was. However, the words died in my throat when I saw him lean in further and let our noses brush. Every other thought flew out of my head, about Phil's secret, about this person he was seeing, about Chris and PJ, about being jealous. All I could focus on was how close we were getting. His lips were brushing mine and I nearly groaned in frustration when he didn't kiss.

"I really want to kiss you Dan, but pull away if this makes you uncomfortable." Phil breathed, his lips brushing mine as he spoke. I decided to take the leap and tightened my grip around his neck and tugged his lips to mine.

His body was pressed against mine and his grip tightened around me, one hand sliding up to my shoulder blades and pulling me impossibly closer. I timidly started to move my lips on his, loving the warm soft feeling of them on mine. I kissed him passionately on the dock, under the moon, next to the sea. How romantic. 

Phil pulled back only for a second to breath out and take another in before reconnecting our lips again. All my worries vanished, all that mattered was what was happening in that moment. Phil was kissing me and I was throwing a party in my mind. Every touch burned in a pleasurable way and his body fit perfectly with mine. Two pieces of the puzzle reunited. Not even this prick that Phil described earlier could get my mood down. Fuck him, I'll snog the face off Phil Lester and he can't do a thing about it I thought.

The kiss wasn't heated, just very passionate. This time when I pulled back for air, I snaked my fingers in to his soft hair and massaged his scalp. We were both breathing heavily until Phil broke into giggles, me following a second after. I took another breath and fit our lips together for a third time. I smiled against the kiss when I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips. After sucking on his bottom lip I opened up and met his tongue with mine. The kiss went smoothly, both of us pushing for dominance. I nearly cried out in victory when I won but was distracted by Phil's hands on my heated cheeks as he nipped at my lip. 

I was sure our lips were red and swollen by the end of it but we didn't give a fuck. Phil pecked me one last time before pulling me in for a tight hug. "I love you, you idiot." He whispered. 

"Love you too." I mumbled into his neck. 

"You know ... when I was talking about the guy I was seeing, I pretty much described you. I'm surprised you didn't notice. I think Chris and PJ did." Phil chuckled. I blushed. 

"You lied?" I asked.

"I needed a cover for what I was doing when I couldn't make things. I don't think they'd believe the real reason." He explained. My heart sped up, was he going to tell me? There was only one way to find out ...

"What's the real reason?" I asked. He pulled away from the hug but before he could fully pull away I pull him in for a passionate peck, making him grin. "You know you can trust me and tell me anything ... anything that's bothering you?" I repeated, winking at him. He beamed, he seemed to be glowing. He looked utterly gorgeous. 

"I know I can trust you Dan so I'm going to show you my biggest secret. I just I hope you understand." Phil replied nervously, biting his lip. I kissed his lips.

"I promise I won't judge." I stated firmly. He smiled and pecked me once before pulling away. He started to take his top off, followed by his trousers.

When he saw no confused reaction from me he commented, "Aren't you a little curious to why I'm undressing?" He asked.

"I'll worry about the reason after I'm done admiring the view." I smirked and took in his masculine body almost greedily. He blushed but grinned, flicking his raven hair out his face.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I replied encouragingly. With that he dived into the black water in just his boxers. If I hadn't known he was a mermaid I would have freaked out and jumped in after him, but I knew he'd be safe. In fact I lay down on my side, face propped up by my hand and the other laying on my hip. My leg was slightly bent, I was trying to do a sexy pose for when he resurfaced.

When his face re-emerged from the water he flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked up at me curiously. His eyes scanned my position and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. "Still not confused?" He asked, although he seemed a little distracted by me biting my lip. "Dan can you stop being hot for two seconds, you're distracting me from something important." Phil whined, I giggled and bent down, pecking his wet lips.

"Surprise me then." I smiled. Phil nervously lifted his tail out the water, his silver scales sparkling in the moonlight. Even though I was expecting it, I was still mesmerised. His tail was so beautiful up close. His fin tips were tinted azure blue and little gold swirls were hidden in between the scales. 

"So ..." Phil bit his lip. 

"Come here beautiful." I smiled. He looked surprised at my reaction.

"You're not freaking out?" He asked, astonished. I bit my lip, should I tell him? He deserved to know ...

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked anxiously.

"Anything."

"I kind of already knew." I said, cringing in shame.

"You already knew?" He asked in disbelief.

"I mean, it was completely by accident, I SWEAR! ... Well not really, but I didn't-I wasn't ... What I'm trying to say is that I was just curious and possibly jealous about you probably-maybe-possibly seeing someone else and I was curious - I didn't mean to invade your privacy-it's not like I was expecting to find-I just didn't ... what I'm trying to say is-" My rambling was cut off by a warm pair of lips. Immediately, I kissed back. The kiss was passionate, if not a bit salty and wet. 

"Dan, it;s fine. I'm just happy you accept me. I know I should have told you sooner. I was just terrified of what you would think of me. You're one of, if not the most, important person in my life." He smiled, kissing me again.

"Get out of there, I want to kiss you more but I don't want damp ones." I moaned.

"Only cause you're so cute." Phil sighed but smiled and hoisted himself up onto the dock, shaking his hair out. He closed his eyes and in a flash he was human Phil, swinging his legs over the side. Immediately I sat in his lap and tugged his lips to mine, hungrily kissing him. "Someone's affectionate." He mumbled into the kiss.

"Kissing you is addictive, shut up." I complained and straddled his hips, kissing him harder. I slid my tongue between his lips and roamed around his mouth, as if claiming my territory. I shivered when Phil let out the sexiest moan I ever heard. My fingers were in his hair again and tugging, eliciting another sound of appreciation. His hands trailed from my back down to my bum and cupped it. As his grip tightened I groaned in response, followed by a lusty moan as his hands traced my sensitive thighs.

"Phil ... if you keep going ... I won't want to stop." I mumbled in warning. He ignored me and kissed down my jaw before hovering over my neck. My breath hitched and my grip tightened. 

"You're neck is sensitive right?" Phil asked but I knew he already knew that. His lips closed around the skin and I moaned bucking into Phil. Phil let out his own groan as our crotches touched for the first time and bit down on my neck, making me whine, and tug his hair harder. "Damnit, why is everything you do so sexy?" Phil mumbled against my neck.

"It's a gift." I breathed in an attempted joke. Phil giggled and returned to my lips. 

"However turned on I am by that, we should probably get back inside. We could catch a cold, and I think Chris and PJ think we vanished off the face of the earth or something." He chuckled.

"Ugh, don't get my hopes up like that. Next time you won't be let off so easily." I smirked and nibbled at his ear. He sighed and hugged me closer. 

"Come on, lets go." He persuaded. I groaned but got to my feet anyway, helping Phil in the process. My hand instinctively slid around Phil's waist and his went round my shoulders as he kissed my temple. 

"You're adorable." I commented. He smiled and we walked back to Chris's house to reassure the others we were still alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
